Overall Injury Control Center Application Project Summary/Abstract The mission of the Center for Injury Research and Policy (CIRP) is the prevention and control of fatal and nonfatal injury (unintentional and intentional) and related disability among children and adolescents. With innovative research as its core, CIRP works to continually improve the scientific understanding of the epidemiology, biomechanics, prevention, acute treatment and rehabilitation of injuries. CIRP serves as a pioneer by translating cutting edge injury research into education, policy, programs, and advances in clinical care. CIRP?s structure and culture foster integrated interdisciplinary collaboration among its world-class team of research scientists, staff, and partners, including government agencies, non-governmental organizations, public and private sector entities, community groups, professionals, parents, and other stakeholders. CIRP is widely recognized as an effective voice and change agent for pediatric injury prevention and control, and plays a critical role as a resource at local to global levels for translation of injury research into practice. CIRP's administrative core provides leadership, oversight and support through effective communication, fostering a positive culture of collaborative productivity, professional development of faculty and staff, and effective monitoring, evaluation and quality improvement feedback for center activities. CIRP's outreach core facilitates translation of research into practice through collaborative partnerships; leadership in technical assistance, consultation, and advocacy; and development, dissemination, and promotion of use of high quality, evidenced- based, pediatric injury prevention information and resources. CIRP's training and education core provides training and education opportunities to students at undergraduate, graduate and post-graduate levels to prepare the next generation of injury prevention professionals, and to public health and other professionals to promote an interdisciplinary approach to this public health problem at local to global levels. CIRP's research core facilitates high-quality research, which will fill important gaps in our knowledge and lead to the prevention and control of pediatric injuries through translation into effective education, policies, programs, and other interventions.